List of tram builders
This is a worldwide list of tram builders. Trams may also be called streetcars or trolleys in some countries. By country Argentina * Material Ferroviario S.A. (Materfer) Australia * Newstead Tram Cars – Historic-tramcar replicas * Bendigo Tramways Historic-tramcar replicas * Commonwealth Engineering Austria * Simmering-Graz-Pauker (SGP) Belarus * Belkommunmash Brazil * Bom Sinal Bulgaria * TRAMKAR Canada * Bombardier Transportation - Thunder Bay, Ontario ** Urban Transportation Development Corporation - Thunder Bay, Ontario 1973–1990s (used old CC&F plant) ** Hawker Siddeley Canada - Thunder Bay, Ontario 1962–2001 (old CC&F plant) ** Canadian Car and Foundry - Thunder Bay, Ontario 1897-1913; 1940s * Ottawa Car Company - Ottawa, Ontario 1891-1947 * Preston Car Company - Preston, Ontario (now Cambridge, Ontario) 1908-1920s, bought by Brill * Toronto Railway Company - Toronto, Ontario 1891-1920, wooden cars for mostly in-house use only, but built some cars for Mexico and Western Canadian operators by subsidiary Convertible Car Company of Toronto * James Crossen-Cobourg Car Works - Cobourg, Ontario 1890-1915 Croatia * Crotram * Đuro Đaković (factory) (produced trams, 1957–1993) * ZET Zagreb (produced trams, 1922–195x) Czech Republic * ČKD (1951–1999) * Inekon Trams * Pragoimex * Škoda * Tatra France * Alstom Germany * Adtranz (also in Sweden, bought out by Bombardier in 2001) * DUEWAG (sold to Siemens in 1999) * Gothaer Waggonfabrik * Siemens Hong Kong * Hong Kong Tramways Hungary * Ganz , now subsidiary of Škoda India * Bharat Earth Movers Ltd. * Jessop India Ltd. * Premier Manufacturer Italy * Ansaldobreda * Firema Trasporti SpA Japan * ALNA Sharyo * Kawasaki Heavy Industries * Kinki Sharyo * Niigata Transys Company * Nippon Sharyo * Tokyu Car Corporation Latvia * RVR (Rīgas Vagonu Rupnīca) (ex—"Fenikss") Poland * FPS "Cegielski" * Konstal (became part of Alstom in 1997) * PESA Bydgoszcz * RMT Protram * Solaris * Newag Romania * Astra Arad * Electro Putere Craiova * Electrometal Timisoara 1972–1990 * U.R.A.C. Bucharest Russia * Saint Petersburg Tramway-Mechanical Plant * Ust-Katav Vagon-Building Plant * Uraltransmash Spain * CAF Sweden * Adtranz (also in Germany, bought out by Bombardier in 2001) Switzerland * Schweizerische Industrie Gesellschaft (SIG) * Schweizerische Wagons- und Aufzügefabrik AG Schlieren-Zürich (SWS) * Stadler Ukraine * Yuzhmash United Kingdom * Dick, Kerr & Co. * English Electric Company * TRAM Power Ltd—Citytram United States * American Car Company * J. G. Brill and Company * Brookville Equipment Corporation – Historic-streetcar replicas * Cincinnati Car Company 1902-1938 * Edwards Rail Car Company (1997-2008) – Historic-streetcar replicas * Gomaco Trolley Company – Historic-streetcar replicas * W. L. Holman Car Company 1894-1912 * Jewett Car Company 1893-1919 * Miner Railcar (now Kasgro Rail Equipment) – Diesel-electric-powered historic-streetcar replicas * Niles Car and Manufacturing Company * Pullman Company/Pullman Standard 1891-1952 for streetcars * Russell Car Company * St. Louis Car Company 1887–1973 * John Stephenson Company 1832-1917 * Perley A. Thomas Car Works 1917-1936; bus manufacturer from 1936 on * Transportation Innovations Group – Historic-streetcar replicas * Tran Systems – Restores historic streetcars * United Streetcar, LLC – Low-floor modern streetcars See also * List of rolling stock manufacturers * List of locomotive builders * Tram#Types Category:Rail vehicle manufacturers Category:Streetcar builders